


Nicotine Patches

by Amelia_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Nicotine Patches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Holmes/pseuds/Amelia_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The search for the Nicotine Patches is on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine Patches

**Author's Note:**

> *Another Drabble*

“JOHN WHERE IS IT?”

"Where’s what?”

“NICOTINE PATCHES JOHN!”

*clears throat*

“JOHN GET ME SOME!”

“Sherlock we have been through this before. No.”

*SMASH! BOOM! CRASH!*

“SHERLOCK! WHAT THE HELL!"

“WELL THEN TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!”

“NO. AND STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!”

“John please. I’ll give you anything. “

“Really?”

“Yes”

“Well then, stop using the Nicotine patches then.”

*SMASH! SMASH! BOOM! BOOM!*

“SHERLOCK SERIOUSLY!”

“Are they in the flat? Are they in Mrs. Hudson’s flat? TELL ME!”

“They are nowhere Sherlock. Now stop it! You’ve been doing well without it.”

“Well then get me a case!”

“You just solved one by searching god-knows-what in the sewage! WILL YOU PLEASE TAKE A BATH FIRST!”

“MAKE ME.”

*SPLASH!*

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the part in Sherlock where he was looking for his cigarettes.


End file.
